


Feliz Cumpleaños

by PrincesaSolo



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Bulma cumpleaños, Cumpleaños, Drabble, F/M, Felicitaciones, Fiesta de Cumpleaños, Vegeta ama a Bulma pero no lo demuestra, Vegeta ayuda con los preparativos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo
Summary: Después de la fiesta de cumpleaños # 38 de Bulma, ella y Vegeta platican un poco sobre lo que sucedió en la celebración. (Pequeñas referencias sobre la película La Batalla de los Dioses).
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta





	Feliz Cumpleaños

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por Akira Toriyama.

— ¡Ufff! ¡Qué dia! —exclamó Bulma dejándose caer en el banquito de su tocador y se sacó los zapatos. La peli azul tomó unas cuantas toallitas para el rostro y comenzó a desmaquillarse. Hacía apenas unos cuantos minutos la fiesta por su cumpleaños número 38 había terminado pues ya estaba avanzada la noche y sus todos sus amigos decidieron que era hora de descansar, pues el día había estado un tanto agitado—. Este si fue que uno de los cumpleaños más extraños que he tenido, pero también fue el más divertido—comentó la cumpleañera.

— Pudo haber sido peor —comentó Vegeta que se encontraba del otro lado de la habitación en pants haciendo pesas.

— Lo sé, pero me alegra que a pesar de la conmoción al final pudimos disfrutar de una fiesta divertida —Bulma se puso de pie al terminar de quitar los restos de su maquillaje y se dirigió al armario para ponerse su pijama—. El Dios Bills resultó no ser tan malvado después de todo, aunque debo reconocer que era muy poderoso —comentó en voz alta siguiendo la conversación con Vegeta mientras se desataba el pañuelo del cuello.

— Bills es un Dios caprichoso; si está de buen humor no es de cuidado pero puede explotar de la nada con lo más mínimo, nunca se sabe que puede hacerlo enojar y ese es el verdadero peligro, ya que es muy poderoso y cualquier cosa puede irritarlo al punto de querer destruir un planeta entero —comentó Vegeta colocando las pesas en el piso pues ya había terminado.

— Por cierto Vegeta —se acercó Bulma a él y lo miró de frente—, no te he dado las gracias por defenderme.

El príncipe se sonrojó de inmediato y le dio la espalda a su esposa.

Había estando evitando el tema pero al parecer Bulma estaba esperando en sacarlo a relucir.

— Yo no hice tal cosa, no sé de que hablas —negó haciéndose el despreocupado, sin embargo por su mente pasaban aquellas imágenes… recordaba perfectamente la furia que había sentido al ver como Bills había golpeado a Bulma. No podía describirlo, simplemente tuvo ganas de matarlo con sus propias manos.

Bulma rió divertida. — Vamos Vegeta, conmigo no tienes que guardar las apariencias —lo tomó por el brazo y le dio la vuelta suavemente hasta que sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse—. Ya sé que no te gustan este tipo de pláticas, así que no haré que te avergüences, lo prometo. Sólo quiero que sepas que, desde hace mucho tiempo me siento muy bien a tu lado y hoy más que nunca me sentí protegida por ti. Soy muy feliz por tener grandes amigos, un maravilloso hijo y a ti, mi esposo aunque tengas un carácter muy especial —Vegeta frunció el ceño.

— Tú también tienes un carácter horrendo —se defendió él.

— Bueno, algo teníamos que tener en común —le guiñó el ojo y él se volvió a sonrojar. A Bulma le encantaba verlo de esa forma, le daba a entender tantas cosas simplemente con sus gestos y acciones. Vegeta nunca había sido demasiado abierto respecto a sus sentimientos con ella, pero aquellas reacciones como las que había tenido esa tarde cuando Bills la había golpeado, le afirmaban que él también la amaba.

— Está bien, vamos a dormir —concedió ella antes de que Vegeta se irritara de verdad y terminaran peleando por ver quién tenía la razón —Bulma avanzó hacia su lado de la cama, dispuesta a deslizarse entre las sábanas y dormir plácidamente pero Vegeta fue tras de ella — ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó al notarlo detrás de sí.

— Feliz cumpleaños —dijo el con una leve sonrisa, de esas que eran difíciles de verle.

— Pensé que no ibas a felicitarme este año —se cruzó ella de brazos, reclamando en modo de juego—, tú debiste haber sido el primero.

— Quería ser el último que te lo dijera.

Bulma le sonrió con total felicidad en el rostro; era difícil escucharle decir todas esas cosas a su esposo pero cuando lo hacía, hacia sentirle cosas indescriptibles.

Vegeta rodeó la cintura de su mujer con una mano y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, Bulma completó el resto buscando de inmediato sus labios.

Cuando Bills la golpeó, ella no perdió el conocimiento del todo, sino que estaba un poco aturdida pero eso no le impidió a Bulma escuchar el gran grito de furia que Vegeta había proferido al verla en el suelo. En ese momento todo el cuerpo le tembló… siempre había estado segura de haber hecho lo correcto, de haberlo elegido a él y en esa ocasión lo había confirmado.

Ese era su más grande regalo de cumpleaños: El tenerlo a su lado, despertar junto a él todas las mañanas; prepararle el desayuno, observarlo concentrado entrenar con Trunks; sentir sus brazos rodeándola en las noches... Su mejor regalo desde hacía varios años era pasar los días con aquel hombre que era el padre de su hijo y el gran amor de su vida.

Y escuchar a Vegeta, el orgulloso príncipe de los saiyajines desearle un feliz cumpleaños, lo valía todo.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue publicada el 18/10/2013 en ffnet y has sido mudada aquí.


End file.
